Digimon Digimon Everywhere
by vainya
Summary: This is one of three fan fictions that were written back when I was in the eighth grade. Back then Pokemon and Digimon were popular and the source of all three of my fan fictions.
1. Chapter One: I was just a normal kid

One of my favorite television shows has always been Digimon. I never thought that one day it would be real.

I woke up at six thirty on a Monday morning. I was shuffling through some things on my shelf and that was when I found about thirty to forty digi-modifying cards. I looked at them and threw them in a drawer; after that I left for school. I came home from school at exactly three thirty-one in the afternoon; it was at that time that I remembered the cards were still in my drawer. I opened the drawer and found a "blue card". I did not know why it was there but I shuffled it in with the rest of the cards and put them next to my sister's cash register.

My sister must have thought the "blue card" was one of her pretend credit cards and scanned it into her cash register. I came back the next afternoon and was surprised.


	2. Chapter Two: Lopy

"Where's the 'blue card'?" I asked my sister. "I don't know." My sister quickly replied. "What's this?" I asked. I knew very well what it was, it was a digivice but I just wanted to see my sister's expression. "I don't know." The answer was automatic. I looked next to the digivice and there was a paper next to it. I hadn't noticed that paper at all. I picked up the paper and read the note that said:

" Turn on the computer Vainya!!

My sister shot me a surprised glance; I returned that glance, took the digivice, went into my room and logged on to the computer. Surprised I yelled "Oh, my!" My sister who had walked in behind me stopped whatever it was she was doing and said just as surprised as I was "Lopmon". "Wow Lopmon!" I said. "Wow a person named… hey what is your name anyway?" said Lopmon. "Um… Vainya. I said. "Can I call you Lopy?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." said Lopy who was sniffing me. "You smell worse than a Dogmon, said Lopy, when do we take a bath?" "Now, I guess." I said and went off to take a bath.

While taking a hot bath my sister came running in yelling "Mom is coming!" I quickly got out of the bath tub, dried Lopy and put her on my bed. Stay still and quiet until mom leaves. My mom came in and said noticing Lopy "I didn't know you had a new stuffed animal; it's so cute." After saying this she accidentally knocked Lopy on the floor. "Ow!" yelled Lopy. "Who said that?" mom asked looking around for the source of the voice. "Said what…. I didn't hear anything." My sister quickly replied. Mom then left with a confused look on her face. "I have to bring you to school tomorrow." I told Lopy. "I can see that hiding you is going to be very hard." "I just hope no one says anything. "Sure!" said Lopy.


	3. Chapter Three: School, trip and Essay

"Lopy, climb on my back; we'll go to school." I said to Lopy the next day. "Remember you are a stuffed animal" As I walked into school I people asked me about Lopy but as always I stuck to my stuffed animal story. "Stay here." I told Lopy stuffing her in my locker. "Don't worry you'll be able to breathe and I'll be back soon." I closed the locker and left her there. The rest of the day was great. I went to class and my teacher asked about the essay that I wrote about a foreign country that I wanted to visit. My teacher handed me back the paper with a surprised look and said "Vainya, you're going to study abroad in Japan for the rest of the school year." "That's great, thanks." I said. After school I quickly grabbed Lopy. Lopy did not know what I was talking about, but she soon will.


	4. Chapter Four: Japan

"Wow I've always wanted to go to Japan." said Lopy excitedly. "Well you will be going for the next eight months." I said. As soon as I got home and spread the news I began to pack. My sister asked me where I was going and I told her that I was going to Japan for a while. Naturally she was happy for me but was sad to see Lopy and I go. I gave my sister one of my digi- modifying cards. In a week I was leaving to go to a country that was like an unknown land. I had no clue of what was in store for me.

p When I got to Japan a week later it was much different than I expected. I went into the house that I was assigned to, met my host family, and went to my new room .I will soon be going to a new school, learning a new language and experiencing a new culture. Everything was so new to me. No matter what I was ready for what would become the best eight months of my life.

p About a month later, I figured that I could not possibly be the only person in Japan with a Digimon. There had to be other Digi-destined somewhere. I went into the downtown area to Hypnos to find work you know to earn extra money. I wanted to show them my new card designs. While going that way, I ran into Henry. He did not know that I knew who he was. "Hi." said Henry. "Haven't seen you around here before; my name is Henry." "Hi, I'm Vainya." I said. All of a sudden I remembered where I was going and abruptly said "I'm late, um… nice meeting you but I got to go." "Late for what?" asked Henry as I started to run down the street. "Can't – talk—now." I said and turned around a corner. I got to Hypnos and I got the job of a life time.


	5. Chapter Five: The DigiModifier

When I finally made it to Hypnos and showed the manager all my designs all of which he said was great. After all that he asked me how they worked; it was during that time that the Director came in. He asked me "Are you a Digimon tamer?" Naturally I replied "Yes sir I am." At the same time that I said that Lopy popped out of my backpack. "Hmmm... so you really are a tamer. After he had said that there was a long silence. I figured that he was thinking about giving me the job. He abruptly broke the silence by saying "You got the job; I like your designs." "Your job will be to create and beta test new cards before they are sold to the public. Surprised at what the Director had just said I quickly bowed (as that was tradition) and said "Thank you." "You should be here no later than 4 o' clock in the afternoon on weekdays.

A week after I got the job I ran into Henry again. This time not only was I coming from work but Lopy was in my arms. After exchanging the usual greetings and seeing as I was a tamer as well he asked for my phone number. I gave him my number and as if I was in a hurry rushed off. A fortnight later Henry called and said that he wanted me to come over for dinner on following Friday; naturally I accepted.


	6. Chapter Six: My sister comes over

As if someone had read my mind, the very next day I got a letter in the mail from home that said:

Dear Vainya,

I've been accepted to take your friend from Japan sister's place. I'll be staying with you and your host family for the next six months.

Your loving sister,

Asiah

"Oh no!" I yelled so loud that my host mother asked "What's happened?" "Nothing" I said as I went to my room. "Why does she always have to ruin my good times?" I said to myself. "It would be great to have your sister staying here with us." Said my host mother; the words seemed like they were coming from nowhere. "I know now you will seem more at home with your sister coming." "Oh it's so great!" "Yeah that would be so great" I said sarcastically. My host mother went on "She's coming here next Friday." "Whoa, next Friday, I have a dinner date next Friday night." I said. "Well I guess we'll have dinner together Saturday then." said my host mother. "That will be fine." I said.


	7. Chapter Seven: The unfortunate run in

"Lopy, I have to go to work!" I yelled. "Okay, Vainya!" said Lopy looking quite annoyed. I told my host mom that I was leaving and then I left out to go to work. I walked the way that I've always walked, but this time instead of running into a Digimon tamer I ran into a battle. Every Digimon tamer was there; it looked like they were having a bad time. I thought that I should jump in, so I grabbed Lopy and my digivice and yelled:

"Digi-modify

Digi Rus Virus activate!"

After yelling all of that and swiping my card in my digivice said "Digi Rus Virus and then it went haywire. The other tamers' digivices went haywire as well. I was not worried too much about that; I was just glad the card had actually worked. The enemy Digimon turned back to rookie level and Lopy and the other tamers had finished it off, absorbed its data, and after that I left to go to work as always. I quickly ran away; leaving the tamers puzzled about me. I cleared my mind and entered my work place.


	8. Chapter Eight: Next Friday

"Vainya there isn't any bread can you get some for me?!" my host mother yelled. "Okay, I'm going to go to the bakery now. I replied. I closed the door and walked straight to the bread shop. I forgot that the bread shop was owned and operated by Takato's family. Of course, I ran into him.

"Hi, Can I help you?" Takato said automatically while staring at me. "Um…yes actually…" I said. "I remember you." said Takato. "You go to our school and you saved us that night." I was speechless. "Here you go." Continued Takato and handing me some bread. "Take this bread for free." "Thanks but… I can't just … take this." I said. "Oh yes you can." said Lopy quietly. "Umm… take this card." I said. "It will help you power up your Digimon. "Wow I've never seen this card before." said Takato. "I made it myself." I said. "Cool thanks!" said Takato. "You're welcome." I said

I left out and forgot all about my sister's coming over. When I got home and saw her, my host mom said "Vainya, your sister's here." Say hi to her before you leave out" I went to my sister's room and knocked. "Come in" my sister said. Oh, Vainya guess what, now I'm a tamer." "No way!" I said. "Yeah" said my sister as she pulled out a teddy bear looking Digimon. What is it?" I asked examining the Digimon. "I don't know." said my sister. "I just dreamed about it and there it was. My sister's Digimon was not as loud as Lopy and stayed quiet the whole time. I did not get that much data on her Digimon. The only thing I knew was that it was called Chuchidarumon. "I have to go somewhere so I'll see you in a little while." "Okay." said my sister.

It was eight o'clock when I got to Henry's house. Henry opened the door and said "What took you so long, come in." I went in, took my shoes off, and washed my hands and joined Henry and his parents at the table who were asking me a whole lot of questions. "It's so nice to see that Henry has made new friends." said Mrs. Wong. "What's your name?" "My name's Vainya, Mrs. Wong." Tell us about yourself." said Mr. Wong. "I'm thirteen years old and I'm from America." I said. "I make Digimon cards, the same cards that are used in the tamers' Digivices. "That's pretty cool." said Henry. There was a moment of awkward silence and then all of a sudden… "It's hot, stuffy and something smells in here can I come out?" "Lopy!" I said "Come on out, I forgot you were in there" Lopy then came out of the backpack she was in. "So you are a Digimon tamer too." said Mr. Wong. "Yes I am; this is…" I started to say when Lopy interrupted me by saying "I'm hungry!" "Lopy that is so rude!" I yelled; the anger was increasing in my voice. Henry's family stared for a second and then laughed. "Well if you're so hungry, have this before you eat."

"Digi-modify

Jumbo Shrimp Card activate!"

"Jumbo Shrimp Card?" asked Henry looking very confused. "Are you ready to wash it all down?" I yelled excitedly; ignoring Henry.

"Digi-modify

Tropical Punch Card activate!"

"Now let's eat Lopy." I said for a minute forgetting where I was. "What was that about?" asked Henry. "It's digital food" I said. "During my research I found that Digimon need nutrients that are only found in the Digital world." "I was able to create these nutrients and put them into four cards, these were two cards of the four. "That's cool." said Henry. "What do the do and can I have some?" Henry's parents gave him a blank stare. "Just asking?" said Henry, noticing his parents. "The cards aide in Digivolving and how Digimon adapt to our world… and sure." I said

The rest of the night was great. Lopy was very talkative as usual and Henry's parents kept the questions coming. Later, at the end of the night I handed Henry three of the four food cards (I had given Takato the other one), thanked Henry's family for the food and their hospitality and I left to go home for the night.


	9. Chapter Nine: Takato’s call

At around nine o'clock the next night Takato called me. "Hi, is this Vainya's house?" he said. "Yes" I said "Can I speak to her." "Yes this is her." "I wanted to know if you knew someone names Ryou, he lives here with host parents as well." "He's also a Digimon tamer." "Yes, he's one of my friends from America." "How did you meet him?" "He came to my house mysteriously and asked if I knew you." "What did you tell him…exactly?" "I told him that I had seen you before but I didn't know you well." "Thanks Takato I owe you." "For what?" "It's a long story I'll tell you later." "Well okay bye" said Takato and he hung up.

"Whoa that was weird." said Lopy "I've never known anyone to look for you." "Looks like trouble has found me." I said. "Usually you find a way to get us both seen; only someone as dumb as you would do that." said Lopy. I gave Lopy a dry glance. "I wonder what Ryou wants, Lopy" "Maybe he wants your sister" I gave Lopy another dry glance.

Just as I said that the phone rang. my boss was on the other line and said that I had to come into work to train someone, just in case of if I got sick or something like that. I had to be at work by four o'clock this afternoon and it was already three thirty. I explained everything to Lopy and left out of the door.

When I got there, I had to train – Ryou. "Hi Ryou." I said. "What brings you here?" "I need a job, Ryou said. "Only one in town." "Are you a Digimon tamer?" I asked. Ryou reached in his pocket and pulled out his digivice. I learned that he had a Terriermon like Henry did. I continued training Ryou without asking any further questions.


	10. Chapter Ten: Rika’s Call

While I was sleeping Rika called me. Restless Lopy answered my phone "Hello you have reached Lopy and Vainya; it's been real Lopy on the line; what's your deal." The next thing I knew Lopy was yelling wake up even though she knew that I was already awake when the phone had rang. "Hello." I said sleepily. "Sorry about the late call, but I just wanted to thank you for saving us." "This is Rika by the way." she said "Oh anytime." I said. "We've decided to let you join our group of Digimon tamers." "Thanks, I won't let you down." "Meet us in Shinjuku Park tomorrow afternoon." "Oh and bring Lopy, she's very cute." "Okay." I said and hung up. "Lopy, that was Rika." I said. "She invited me to be like all the other tamers, now I get to fight and hang out with all the other tamers." "She invited me to come to Shinjuku Park." "Cool!" said Lopy. "Do I get to meet Henry's Terriermon again, he was cute?" "Yes you will." I said. "Alright!" yelled Lopy after she had found a pink bow to put in her hair the next morning.

The next morning after I had gotten dressed Lopy came to me and said "I'm ready." At first I looked at her confused but then I remembered.

"Digi-modify

Digi Comb and Brush activate!"

"I feel pretty already." said Lopy while staring in a large mirror. Why she was so busy with herself I had opened the door and said "Lopy, I'm leaving!" "Wait… don't leave me Vainya." Lopy said as she ran to the door. "Hurry up you don't want to miss Terriermon." I said. After I said that Lopy hurried out of the door with me and we made our way to Shinjuku Park.


	11. Chap Eleven: The Digimon tamers’ picnic

"Wow!" Lopy and I said together as we walked into the park. All the tamers were there, having lunch, trading cards, and getting to know one another. "Hey Vainya, you finally made it!" said Henry. "Welcome to the Digimon tamers' picnic." Wow this is nice." I said. "I hadn't expected this." I started to have a conversation to Henry but while I was talking Lopy has crawled out of my bag and made her way to Terriermon who was on the ground next to Henry's feet. "Terriermon, your fur is such a perfect shade of white." said Lopy. "Um… yours is a perfect shade of brown." said Terriermon, not knowing what he got himself into. "Oh come here you huge hunk of data." said Lopy as she came closer to Terriermon while trying to hug him. Terriermon starts to run and Lopy chases him. "Vainya, Henry, Help!" yelled Terriermon. Henry reached for his digivice but I had stopped him. "Lopy's my Digimon and I will handle this." I said.

"Digi-modify

Freeze Card activate!"

"That should hold her, Terriermon; now run while you've got the chance." I said Terriermon runs off and hides. "We can't leave her frozen like that." said Henry.

"Digi-modify

Heat activate!"

"Aww, well at least Terriermon got away." I said

"Hi Vainya!" said a familiar voice. "Hi Vainya!" said another familiar voice. "Hi Takato." I said "and this must be Guilmon." "Vainya, what does this card Guilmon's bread do?" asked Takato. I told Takato the same speech that said to Henry. "That's cool." Takato said after this speech. "Only the best for such a cute Digimon." I said while petting Guilmon. "Hey Vainya." said Rika. "You made it." "Yes I did" I said still in shock from all that I saw. "Hey aren't you the girl that saved us the other day?" "My name is Kazu and I would love to know what card you used." he said really fast. "Um… the Hold Card; it triggers the Digi Rus virus." "It also holds the level of any Digimon." "What happened to our digivices?" asked Kazu. "They went haywire, making the Digimon de-digivolve and the card held it at that level." I said Kazu took the card and went to enjoy the festivities. I went to enjoy them as well. "Vainya, who's that?" Lopy asked while pointing at the bushes. "I don't see anyone or anything." I said. "I know someone was there." I heard Lopy say to herself. "I just know it.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ryou’s Secret

I've got them right where I want them." said Ryou. "Good, start the tests." said an evil voice. "What, I didn't know anything about a test." said Ryou. "Just do as I say." said the voice. "Yes… master." said Ryou. "That's what I want to hear." said the voice. Ryou was in a trance and soon broke out of it when he heard his master's plan to watch the tamers' Digivolving patterns so that he could create the ultimate enemy. Finally, fighting against the trance Ryou said "I can't… hurt them … especially Vainya." "Listen to me boy, Ryou's master said; the trance was now getting more intense, go down to Hypnos and learn how it works." "That girl you work with should have plenty of information." "Yes mast—I can't." Ryou said. You will and I'll be waiting. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Vainya’s Call

"You're so unorganized." said Lopy. "You can't find anything in this junk pile, how do you sleep in here and it smells like a —." "Okay stop with the insults about my room." I said. "I'll find it if it's—ouch!" "… If you had stayed home and cleaned your room. Lopy said. "I found it!" I exclaimed. "What… how … in this mess?" said Lopy. "Yes, the tamers' phone numbers." "Don't tell me that you're inviting them to this junk pile." said Lopy. Yeah, you're right, my room is a mess." I said looking at my room. "With all this mess, we'll be cleaning until we're old and gray." said Lopy "I'm sure we'll clean this in less than two hours." I said.

"I know more than two hours have passed and this room's still not clean." said Lopy. "It's actually been five hours and I'm done." I said while putting away the last thing. "I thought it would never be done." said Lopy. I called all the tamers and the date was set; they were coming over.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Mysterious Call

"Hello you have reached Vainya and Lopy; it's been real, Vainya on the line; what's your deal? I said. "Oh now you've got me saying it." I said to Lopy. "You should go back to where you came from." said the voice on the phone. "Who are you?" I asked, growing angry. "You will suffer the consequences." and then the voice hung up. I told Lopy to be quiet and I sat thinking. Who was this person and what consequences was he talking about.

"I must find the tamers, but I don't know all of them." said Ryou. "You can use your digivice." said Ryou's Terriermon. "How do I do that?" asked Ryou looking confused. "Point your digivice in one direction and it will point to other digivices near by." "Ha, it points to Kagoshima!" said Ryou excitedly. They traveled in the direction the digivice was pointing. Finally they reached my house. They rang the doorbell and my host mom sent them up. "Hi Vainya." said Ryou. Hi Ryou, what are you doing here?" I asked. "May I say Terriermon that you are so cute." interrupted Lopy. "Cut it Lopy." I said through gritted teeth. "You'll have to excuse Lopy." I said quickly. "I'm here to warn you." I said Lopy gasped. "Why?" I asked. "There is this evil power that is causing dark Digimon to appear." said Ryou. This time I gasped. "The only way to stop this evil power is to find the light in the Digital World" After Ryou said this he bowed and left out. Now we knew that we would have to take a trip to the Digital World.


	15. Chp 15: We’re going to the Digital World

On the date that I had set for all the tamers to come we were discussing Ryou's visit and the thought of going to the Digital World. "Takato, what is the light in the Digital World?" I asked. I have no clue what it is." replied Takato. "You do know what this means… right?" said Kazu. "What!" interjected Henry's Terriermon. "We're going back to the Digital World." said Rika. "I'm not going." said Jeri. "Why not?" asked Takato. "I have no Digimon." "That's not true Jerri. I said. "I'm currently working on a card that can bring back Digimon that have been lost." "Do you think that really could work?" asked Jeri. "If it does work that would be a miracle." said Henry who overheard us talking. "Wait a minute guys, said Guilmon how do we find the portal to the Digital World?" "I'm sure not digging for it again, you know." "Oh you won't have to this time Guilmon." I said. "I've created a card that will help you find the portal to the Digital World. After saying that I gave each tamer a card, took out my digivice and said:

"Digi-modify

Upgrade activate!"

After upgrading our Digivices they led us to the tunnels underneath the city, where we ran in to Ryo. "Just what are you doing here?" asked Rika. "I was going to ask you the same question. said Ryo. "We're going to find the light in the Digital World." said Rika. "Oh yeah?!" said Ryo and they began to argue back and forth. "The way that those two argue I would say that they like each other." whispered Lopy in my ear. "I heard that!" yelled Ryou and Rika simultaneously with an inflamed expression on their face.

After the argument I went home to pack for the Digital World because I had forgotten. I told my host mom that I will be away for a few days but not that long.

"Are we ready?" I asked when I returned a few hours later. "Wait a minute." said Takato "We could be gone for week even months." "Not really time in the Digital World goes faster than real time and anyway we got this card." I said holding up a card. "Not another one of your stupid cards that just happen to work." said Rika. "Just trust me on this one." I said.

"Digi-modify

Digi-Port Open!"

After I said that a portal to the Digital World had opened. "Well it worked." said Terriermon. "Not only can this card open the portal from the real world but it can also open the portal from the Digital World." "The only problem is, said Lopy, there has to be an active portal in order for the card to work." "Yeah Lopy is right you can't open a portal if there isn't one." I said. "That means we have to go back to the place that we started." said Rika. "Exactly!" I said. "What if we can't find where we started?" asked Jeri. "Well that's just a chance we'll have to take." said Henry.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Which way is down

"Which way is down?" Lopy asked. "Down depends on the position that you are in." said Renamon. "I think down is this way." I said. "Oh dear. said Renamon as we continued to fall. "Oh no I've lost the Digi-Port card." I said. "Oh no, you mean we're stuck here?" said Henry. "I'm afraid so. I said. "We have no way to get in touch with the outside world." said Ryo. "I've still got this Comm. Device." said Takato. "What good would that do… all these data streams…" I started to say when all of a sudden I heard a whoosh sound and it was just Suzi, Jeri, Takato, Henry, Lopy, Guilmon, Terriermon, and me. "I guess a data steam got the rest of them." I said.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Ryou resigns

"Yes my plan worked perfectly; now that they've split up I can launch the next wave of monsters. said Ryou in the shadows. The next monster was launched and we defeated it. After the battle Ryou said "Wow, they are really strong!"

"I can't do this boss." reported Ryou whom somehow had a way of contact. "Just leave, if you're not going to be with us you are against us." replied Ryou's boss. "If you want something done right do it yourself." said Ryou's Boss to himself. "I'll send a Digimon out and see their true strength." "Well we'll see about that then won't we." said Ryou as he vanished.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Guilmon’s illness

"I don't feel to hot, Takatomon." said Guilmon "Don't you mean you do feel hot? said Henry. "Yeah you must be like two-hundred degrees." said Lopy. "Lopy he's actually three hundred-fifty degrees. I said.

"Oh no it's worse than I thought!" I said while looking at my digivice. "How do you know that just by looking at your D-Power?" asked Henry. "It's the Digi-flu." I said ignoring Henry's question. "Every time you try to make Guilmon digivolve, or use your D-Power in any way Guilmon will lose energy until he…" "…poof!" continued Suzi who had been silent the whole time up until now. "Is there any cure?" asked Takato. "Yes and no." I replied quickly. "What do you mean yes and no; you're confusing me." said Guilmon. "You can only use…" I said throwing the cards to Takato as I say them, "Jumbo Shrimp, Tropical Punch, Chicken Combo, and you already have Guilmon's Bread." "Why?" asked Henry in amazement. "Those cards make Guilmon stronger." I said. "Will it cure him?" asked Jeri. "Not really, like most viruses it will wear off; usually around one to two weeks." "The time usually depends on Guilmon's strength and how often you use the cards I gave you." I said. "We need a shorter cure." complained Terriermon. Everyone else agreed. "I know!" said Lopy. "Your sister!" "Great idea Lopy, she has the perfect Digimon." I said.

There was a loud zap and my sister, Asiah appeared. "Hi, you called? said Asiah. She looked around at the crowd of people around her. Hey, you're Suzi, Jeri, Takato, Henry, Lopy, Guilmon, Terriermon, and of course Vainya." my sister seemed to have said all of this without taking a breath. "We know who we are, who are you?" asked Terriermon rudely. "Sorry about that, I'm Vainya's sister Asiah and this is Chi-chi." "What's a Chi-chi?" asked Henry. "Chi-chi is a Chuchidarumon and is made up of old data." said Asiah proudly. "Oh I see what you are going to do." Henry said. "You're going to do what Kazu did to…" There was another loud zap, this time Kazu and Guardromon appeared. "So that's how it works." Suzi said. "Can we call anyone else?" asked Jeri. "I don't think so." I said.

"So how will we transfer the data?" asked Asiah after a long silence. "By using the Energy Removal and the Energy Retrieval cards. I said. "Kinda odd isn't it, said Kazu that you always have the right cards for the occasion." "Takato, Asiah, I said ignoring Kazu, you must digi-modify simultaneously or else Guilmon and Chuchidarumon will both go…" "Poof!" interrupted Suzi. "Would you stop doing that?!" yelled Henry. "Why are you always so nasty to your sister, Henry? Asiah asked. "Vainya's not that way with me." There was a long moment of awkward silence before Takato said "Well are you ready?" "Alright my first digi-modify!" said Asiah excitedly.

"Digi-modify

Energy Removal activate!"

"Digi-modify

Energy Retrieval activate!"

"Perfect" said Suzi almost automatically. "Well almost perfect." said Lopy. "Yeah, said Terriermon, Guilmon still lost a lot of data in the process." "Guilmon, are you okay?" asked Takato. "Not…" said Guilmon and then he fainted. "What did you do to him?!" asked Kazu angrily. "Don't worry he'll be fine… I hope." said Lopy.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The ancient digivice

"Do you have anymore bread and peanut butter?" asked Guilmon three hours later. "Well it looks like Guilmon is back to normal, just as I hoped." said Lopy with a sigh of relief. "With an appetite like that we should have left him sick." said Terriermon. "Well now that my cards worked and Guilmon is better we should be on our way." I said while starting to walk. After a long silence I said "You know there are two ways to make a rookie, two ways to make an ultimate, and three ways to make a mega-ultimate level Digimon." "That's kinda neat." said Kazu impressed. "I would like to know how to make Digimon evolve in different ways." said Henry who was now what seemed very interested. "What are the three ways?" asked Takato. "You don't know?" I said sarcastically. "And you were the one who said that you grew up watching Tai and Davis." "How did you know that?" asked Guilmon impressed. "I didn't even know that." "Well yeah, it's true." said Takato who was amazed. "I did grow up watching them." "Actually now I think I remember the ways to make Digimon evolve." "Well tell us!" said Jerri impatiently. "The two ways to make a rookie are straight from an egg and… ouch!" said Takato. "Ouch, I've never heard of us Digivolving in that way." said Lopy. "No!" said Takato glaring at Lopy. "I've stepped on something." said Takato. Takato picks up the item and hands it to me. "Takato!" I said surprised. "This is a D-3. I said examining it. "A what?!" asked Lopy. "A D-3!" I said still examining it. "It's a type of Digivice." "What does this have to do with us?" asked Henry. "You'll see." I said. "Just give me your D-Powers." "Our D-Powers? Why?" asked Henry. "I am about to make your Digivices do something that no one else's can." I replied. "Wow!" said Jerri. "Oh, and I also need someone that can draw." I said. "Takato you can draw." said Terriermon. "Even though he's a crummy artist." added Lopy. "All I need now is a child influenced by a dark influence." I said. "Don't you mean controlled by a dark influence?" said Lopy. "Whatever." I said.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Ryou loses Terriermon

"I sense a Digimon, Takato." said Guilmon. "I sense one too." said Terriermon. "And I… sense a child." I said. "The Digimon is here." said Kazu. "Oh!" said Lopy. "It's him." said Henry. "It's Ryou!" "And by the looks of it, he's crying." said Terriermon. "What's happened?" I asked. After a moment of silence Ryou said "It… killed… Terriermon." "What did?" asked Jerri concerned. "Black Rapidmon." said Ryou. "The dark version of Rapidmon." "I can't stand this anymore!" yelled Jerri who had lost her Digimon Leomon on the previous trip to the Digital World. "It's time." I said quietly. "Don't say I've never done anything for you, Ryou."

"Digi-modify

Explosive Digivolution activate!"

"Explosive Digivolution?!" said Kazu. "Explosive Digivolution?!" said Jerri. "Explosive Digivolution?!" said my D-Power in an automated voice. "Wow that was totally cool." said Kazu. "The data exploded and came back into the form of Terriermon." The Digivolution was complete and Terriermon fell back into the arms of his tamer.

"You know." I said. "Ryou we should work together." "Now I'll show you what a D-3 can do that a D-power can't." "DNA Digivolution activate!" said Ryou and I together. "Lopmon- Terriermon- DNA Digivolve to…" and as Lopmon and Terriermon said this a data stream hit them and then they yelled "Prairemon!" "Prairemon?" Ryou and I said together confused. "What's a Prairemon?" asked Kazu. "I don't know." I said. "We tried something new… er… old and created something new." said Ryou. "Go Prairemon!" I said. "I wish the other tamers could see this." Just as I said this another data stream hit and the other tamers appeared. "What's that?" asked Rika suddenly. "I can't get any data on it." "I used the power of DNA Digivolution and created a new Digimon." I said. "Whoa!" said Rika. "How?" "I uploaded some old information from a D-3 into our D-powers but the new mixed with the old and created this strange hybrid." I said. "I think it might be the only hybrid." said Ryo who also appeared with the tamers. "Hello, we're in the middle of a battle here." said Suzi. "It would be better if I froze him." said Ryou.

"Digi-modify

Augumon's Frozen Wind activate!"

"You'll definitely need this card." said Kazu as he threw the card to Ryou. "Um… thanks." said Ryou.

"Digi-modify

Power Chip activate!"

Prairemon defeated Black Rapidmon in the end but after the battle Ryou ran off. "Well how rude!" said Rika. "He didn't even say thanks!" said Ryo. "Oh well give him some time." said Jerri.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Izzy and Joe

"I think I know someone who can help us get out of here." I said. I examined the D-3 and discovered that it was purple. "Purple… that's Izzy's crest." I said. "She totally adores Izzy." said Lopy." I can use this D-3 to contact Izzy!" I said after giving it a little thought. "You can't!" said Takato. "Oh trust me… it's Izzy she will." said Lopy. "See you in the morning Vainya." said Takato and he and the other tamers went to bed.

I on the other hand stayed up all night until I found a way to communicate. I sent this message:

"HELP WE ARE TRAPPED IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

"Dramatic, yes, I had to or else they would not have responded. Later I received a message from Joe that said "YOU'RE NOT REALLY STUCK ARE YOU?" I replied back "Yes and no but I do need advice." (By now I do know how to not use caps.) This time Izzy replied saying "Advice? "For what?" For the next half hour I explained everything and go live advice back.

"We're having a repeat of the second season." I said. "What, another Ken?" Izzy said. "He will eventually break and maybe join you." "Is it night there you should get your rest." said Izzy. "Yeah I should." I said. "Thanks Izzy." "Anytime." said Izzy.


	22. Chapter 22

"The tamers seem so cool." said Ryou the next morning. "I should have joined them when I had the chance." "Well you sure ran like you didn't want to." said Terriermon. "I know." said Ryou sadly. After saying this Ryou got up. "What are you --?" "I'm a tamer and I should go and help them." "Come on." said Ryou.

"We're going around in stupid circles!" yelled a frustrated Rika. "What is I this /I light in the Digital World supposed to look like?" asked Kazu. "I don't know." said Suzi in a singsong voice. "It's a light in the center of the Digital World." said Ryo. "It had to be you." said Rika sarcastically. "How do we get there?" asked Kento. We all stared. Kento had not spoken since we had entered the Digital World.

"I can show you said a voice." "Ryou?" I said. "Anyway Calumon is your answer." "He's the light?" I asked. "Yeah!" said Takato. "I all make sense." "No wonder Calumon stayed so close to us. "Thanks Ryou!" said Henry. Calumon, are you ready?" asked Henry. Calumon nodded and a beam of light came out of what seemed like a torn sky. As we said our goodbyes to our Digimon all of whom had to stay. After that we were transported to the real world.

That was it, the end of my adventure. I had stayed in the Digital world for less time than I thought. I was able to complete the rest of my six months in Japan and in the process earned new friends. I came to Japan looking for fun and adventure and I left with a lot more than that.


End file.
